Dealova
by Aruzakira
Summary: Tatapan tajamnya bukan membuatku takut, melainkan membuatku merasakan gejolak lain di hati ini. Selain itu ada satu hal yang sampai sekarang tak bisa kumengerti tentang dirinya./"Sumimasen, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"/"Menemui Tuhan."/ Menemui Tuhan? Di dalam gedung olahraga? Ne, dia mulai konyol./#ISLAMIC FIC, AU, etc.


**Dealova**

_...私たちの間の愛_

**Genre : Spiritual/Romance/Drama**

**Warning(s) : #ISLAMICFIC, AU, OOC –maybe-, typho(s), etc.**

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Aruzakira**

**Inspirated : Novel Akatsuki by **** Miyazaki Ichigo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=2013=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Summary_ : Tatapan tajamnya bukan membuatku takut, melainkan membuatku merasakan gejolak lain di hati ini. Selain itu ada satu hal yang sampai sekarang tak bisa kumengerti tentang dirinya./"_Sumimasen_, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"/"Menemui Tuhan."/ Menemui Tuhan? Di dalam gedung olahraga? Ne, dia mulai konyol./#ISLAMIC FIC, AU.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura!" Sebuah suara tak asing tiba-tiba saja memanggilku. Aku yang awalnya terfokus pada langkah yang kuambil untuk menuju ke kelas reflek menoleh pada sumber suara.

"Tenten?" Gumamku pada diri sendiri. "ah, _ohayou_." Lanjutku beberapa detik kemudian dengan senyum ceria. Kami berjalan beriringan.

Tenten adalah teman sebangku tetapku selama SMA. Sejak kelas sepuluh aku selalu sekelas dengannya. Berhubung di kelas sepuluh kami akrab dan telah _klop_, sampai sekarang pun kami selalu sebangku.

Pembawaan Tenten yang selalu ceria dan cenderung enerjik membuatku merasa cocok dengannya. Tapi bukan berarti aku _yuri_, _ne_...

Saat kelas sepuluh, aku sempat penasaran dan selalu bertanya tentang nama klannya. '_Masa hanya Tenten?_' adalah kalimat yang sering muncul di pikiranku. Di saat itu pula ia mengatakan bahwa aku terlalu berpikir kritis.

Akhirnya ia menjelaskan padaku bahwa ia masih memiliki darah China dari Ibunya. Dan menurut keterangannya, nama-nama China terkadang memang hanya

satu kata dan tanpa klan. Setelah ia menjelaskan barulah aku mengerti.

Tapi sejujurnya, tetap saja sampai sekarang terkadang aku masih memikirkan nama Tenten yang menurutku terlalu singkat. Tidak penting? Aku tahu itu.

Berbicara tentang Tenten, sepertinya daritadi aku tak mendengar ocehan paginya.

Tumben?

"Ra!" itu suara Tenten, kan? Seolah tersadar aku menghentikan langkahku. Menatap kiri, kanan, dan berbalik. Lho? Tenten kenapa ada jauh di belakang?

"Kenapa berhenti di situ?" tanyaku bergeming di tempat.

Melihatku yang menampilkan wajah tak berdosa Tenten hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan sambil bersedekap _a la_ preman kantin.

_Ups_.

"Kau yang ngapain di situ. Kelas kita kan di sini, Sakuraaa..." Ucapnya setengah gemas melihatku yang masih belum beranjak.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku lagi ke samping kananku.

Tertulis XII B.

Hehe... Tenten benar. Lagi-lagi aku melewatkan kelasku sendiri. Aku berjalan ke arahnya disertai senyum tak bersalah andalanku.

"Kau masih saja seperti dulu." Ucapnya lagi sambil mendorong kedua bahuku dari belakang untuk masuk ke dalam kelas. Kelasku yang sebenarnya, tentu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mau ke kantin?" Tanya Tenten padaku. Bel istirahat telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu.

Ia beranjak dari bangku dan berdiri di samping meja, bermaksud menunggu jawabanku. Merasa di tunggu, aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari buku catatanku padanya.

"Kau duluan saja, catatanku belum selesai." Ucapku seraya menunjukkan deretan kalimat bermateri di buku yang masih belum selesai ku catat.

Tenten hanya mengangguk dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Aku menatapnya sampai ia keluar dari kelas. Kemudian menghela nafas bosan.

'_Sendirian di kelas bukanlah suatu masalah, Sakura.'_ Batinku menyemangati.

Aku kembali memfokuskan tanganku yang menari-nari di atas lembaran buku catatan sejarah. Ingatanku kembali menuju pada saat pelajaran tadi. Salahku juga sih saat pelajaran sejarah yang _notabene_ selalu mencatat aku malah sibuk mendengarkan musik lewat _earphone_. Aku tak mendengarkan atau pun mencatat sama sekali.

Saat pelajaran telah usai dan digantikan oleh jam istirahat, barulah aku melepas _earphone_. Dan di saat sedang asyiknya membereskan buku, Tenten baru memberitahuku bahwa besok catatan sejarah harus dikumpulkan untuk pengambilan nilai.

Alhasil sekarang aku harus cepat-cepat mencatat materi yang memenuhi satu papan tulis di depanku.

_Poor me_.

.

.

.

'_Kruyuuuk..'_

Suara apa itu? Sepertinya dari tubuhku. Aku memegang perutku. Sedikit bergetar.

Aa... perutku yang bernyanyi. Ah iya, tadi pagi aku tidak sarapan. Pantas saja sekarang salah satu organ tubuhku ini meminta jatah makanannya. Haruskah aku ke kantin? Tapi catatanku...

_Pluk_.

"Makanlah." Suara baritone disertai sebungkus _sandwich_ yang tiba-tiba saja terlempar pelan di mejaku sedikit membuatku terkejut. _Sandwich_ ini bukan terlempar, namun dilemparkan. Tapi siapa? Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke samping. Ada sepatu hitam di sebelah bangkuku. Kepalaku kuangkat dan...

"Eh? Uchiha?"

Sejak kapan ia ada di sini? Baru masuk kah ke kelas? Tapi aku tak melihat siapapun masuk sejak tadi. Atau dia memang daritadi tidak keluar kelas? Lupakan. Yang jelas sekarang ia berdiri di sebelahku sambil membawa sebuah kain tebal di salah satu tangannya dan menatap catatanku datar.

Tunggu sebentar. Ia tiba-tiba ada dan memberiku sebungkus sandwich. Itu berarti... dia mendengar suara perutku?

Pipiku mulai memanas sekarang.

"Kau... mendengarnya?" tanyaku pelan berusaha menutupi rasa maluku.

"Ya."

Tanpa menungguku bertanya lagi, ia segera melangkahkan kedua kakinya keluar kelas.

"Uchiha," panggilku pelan.

"Hn?" Ia berhenti tanpa membalikkan badan.

"_Arigatou,_"

"Hn." Dan ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

Aku mulai memakan _sandwich _yang diberikannya padaku. Ehm, tak lupa ditemani pipi yang masih merona malu.

Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Salah satu teman laki-laki di kelasku yang jenius. Walaupun selama di SMA ini aku tak pernah dekat dengan kaum laki-laki, bahkan cenderung takut, aku cukup tahu bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah murid andalan sekolahku. Dan ia juga teman keduaku –setelah Tenten- yang sejak kelas sepuluh selalu sekelas denganku.

Sebenarnya dari awal pertemuan aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Sasuke. Entahlah, tapi setiap aku menatap wajahnya, seperti ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari kebanyakan teman laki-laki ku yang lain.

Aku tahu aku seperti terlalu ikut campur tentang pribadinya. Tapi rasa penasaranku ini selalu _over_ dan tak bisa kompromi dengan kemauanku untuk tak ikut campur.

_Well_, mungkin karena rasa lapar _sandwich_ di tanganku telah sepenuhnya tertransaksi ke dalam perut. Aku menatap buku catatan dan kembali mengambil pena untuk melanjutkan catatanku yang sempat tertunda. Tinggal satu paragraf lagi, Sakura. Osh! _Ganbatte_!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Tap, tap, tap.'_

Suara deru sepatuku menggema di lorong-lorong kelas yang kulewati. Bel pulang telah berdering belasan menit yang lalu. Maka tak heran suasana saat ini sangat sepi. Kurasa hanya aku yang masih ada di sini. Aku mempercepat langkahku menuju perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan beberapa buku yang aku pinjam kemarin lusa.

Perpustakaan adalah tempat paling ujung di sekolahku. Harus melewati beberapa kelas, kantin, juga gedung olahraga. Rasa lelah hari ini menambah berat langkahku mencapai perpustakaan.

'_Krieeet...' _

Aku sedikit terkejut. Itu seperti bunyi pintu rusak gedung olahraga.

Benar.

Saat aku membalikkan badan melihat pintu gedung olahraga, pintu itu sedikit terbuka. Sekilas aku menemukan seorang siswa masuk ke dalamnya. Aku menyipitkan mataku. Mencoba mengenali siswa tersebut.

Eh? Itu Sasuke, kan? Mengapa masih ada di sini? Dan untuk apa ia masuk ke dalam gedung? Aku tahu ia mengikuti ekstrakulikuler basket dan selalu langsung ekstra saat pulang sekolah. Tapi, kan, ekstrakulikuler tak dijalani lagi untuk siswa-siswi kelas XII? Lagipula tadi ia masih memakai seragam.

_Ugh_. Rasa penasaranku kembali muncul.

Perlahan aku berjalan mendekati gedung olahraga. Melupakan sejenak niatanku untuk segera mengembalikan beberapa buku yang berada di dalam tas selempang yang kukenakan.

Pintu gedung olahraga yang sedikit terbuka kini tepat di depanku.

_Masuk._

_Tidak._

_Masuk._

_Tidak._

_Masuk._

_Tidak._

_Ma-_

Ck. Aku menunggunya saja di sini. Mengikuti orang diam-diam adalah perbuatan yang tidak sopan. Apalagi menguntitnya lebih dalam. Cukup di sini saja. Apabila ia keluar nanti akan kutanyakan untuk apa dia ada di sini. Setidaknya aku masih bisa menghargai privasi orang lain.

Tanpa ku sadari lagi-lagi ia membuatku penasaran.

Sasuke...

Sasuke Uchiha...

Dapat berbicara dengannya saja bisa di hitung. Dia terlalu misterius. Tapi debaran ini... tidak, tidak.

Apa? Tersenyum? Siapa yang tersenyum? Dan, hei! Aku tidak menyukainya! Sama sekali ti-dak. Berhentilah berdetak cepat jantung. Aku hanya mengikutinya karena penasaran apa yang ia lakukan di sini. Tapi bukan berarti aku menyukainya.

Ya, dia memang tampan.

Mata onyx serta tatapan tajam yang mungkin tidak di sadarinya seringkali membuatku berpikir jauh. Sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam pikirannya? Bagaimana bisa menjadi pribadi yang terkesan misterius seperti itu?

Tanganku terangkat, meraba pipi ku.

Hangat.

Apa aku... merona? Hanya memikirkannya saja aku merona? Hei, hei! Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat. Berusaha menetralisir keadaanku yang sangat tidak jelas sekarang.

"Haruno?"

Reflek aku berbalik badan dan mengambil beberapa langkah mundur. Sasuke?

"Eh? Halo." Ucapku kaku.

"Sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya datar. Ia memandang tas selempangku.

"Mengikut- ehm. Maksudku awalnya aku akan ke perpustakaan. Tetapi saat melewati gedung ini, aku penasaran mengapa pintunya terbuka, dan sekilas aku melihatmu masuk ke dalam. Dan-"

"Dan kau mengikutiku?" potongnya cepat. Perasaanku saja atau bagaimana, kali ini nada bicaranya lebih dingin. Terlihat tak suka akan apa yang ku lakukan. Aku menunduk. Menyembunyikan raut wajahku yang malu sekaligus bersalah.

"_Gomennasai_." Ucapku seraya membungkuk meminta maaf padanya. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri.

"Tidak sopan mengikuti orang lain, Haruno." Ia mengulangi perkataan di pikiranku.

Masih dengan menunduk aku menjelaskan,

"_Gomen_, aku penasaran apa yang kau lakukan di sini. Maka dari itu aku mengikutimu. Tapi jujur sejak awal aku tidak ada niatan untuk mengikutimu. Awalnya aku akan ke perpustakaan. "

Ia masih diam.

"_Sumimasen,_ sebenarnya... apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku akhirnya.

Sasuke menutup pintu gedung olahraga dan terlihat berpikir sejenak untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Menemui Tuhan." Jawabnya dengan nada yang kembali datar. Tak sedingin tadi.

Otakku berusaha mencerna pikiran yang logis. Menemui Tuhan? Di dalam gedung olahraga? Ne, tak kusangka ia mulai konyol dalam menjawab pertanyaan ambigu dariku.

"Menemui Tuhan di dalam gedung olahraga?" Aku bergumam pelan. Masih berusaha mencerna kalimatnya.

"Aku orang Islam. Di sini tidak ada mushola atau masjid untuk beribadah." Terangnya tanpa ku minta.

Ternyata dia orang Islam. Jadi ia beribadah di sini karena tidak ada tempat ibadahnya di sekolah ini, ya. Aku mengerti sekarang.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Menatapnya yang tak sedang menatapku. Sepertinya sekarang lebih baik aku menyelesaikan pertemuan tak diminta ini.

"Uhm. Uchiha, sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aku janji mulai detik ini aku tak akan mengikutimu lagi." Jelasku dengan dua jari terangkat membentuk tanda '_peace_'.

"Hn."

Aku menggeser badanku, bermaksud memberikan jalan untuknya.

Cukup lama aku menunggunya beranjak. Mengapa tak pergi pergi? Apa ia menunggu seseorang di sini?

"Ano, kenapa tak, err, pergi?"

"Siapa bilang aku akan pergi melewatimu?" Ne, dia benar juga. Dua kali kau melakukan hal bodoh, Sakura.

Aku merengut. Sepertinya berhadapan dengan Sasuke membuatku gelagapan sendiri.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku duluan yang pergi." Ucapku tanpa memandangnya dan berbalik. Melangkah cepat menjauhinya. Memalukan. Memalukan. Mema-

"Haruno,"

"I-iya?" Seketika aku menghentikan langkahku.

"Kau bilang akan ke perpustakaan, kan?"

"Iya." Jawabku lagi tanpa membalikkan badan.

"Seharusnya kau belok ke kanan." Ucapnya disertai nada yang menahan tawa.

Aku masih diam di tempat.

Suara sepatu yang lain terdengar menjauh. Ia telah berlalu.

Mengapa menahan tawa? Belok ke kanan? Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke persimpangan lorong yang telah kulewati beberapa langkah. Di sebuah ruangan tertulis 'Perpustakaan'. Dan aku kembali menolehkan kepalaku ke depan.

Itu kan... tempat parkir? Sebelah tanganku menepuk jidatku. Lagi-lagi...

**TBC **

.

.

A/N :

Sebuah fanfic Islami pertama sekaligus fanfic yang berniatan menghilangkan satu kata :

'_Writer Block.'_

_So, thank's for reading. __**Mind to RnC? **__Arigatou :)  
_


End file.
